Ichigo's discovery
by dArkAnge04
Summary: Rukia and Ichigo discover themselves on the internet and on fanfiction. Much to Ichigo's dismay.


Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach, fanfiction or google. *Sigh*

I am a die-hard IchiRuki shipper and I was on fanfiction and realized there were so many other pairing just for these two people. I found it funny and thought it would a funny story if they discovered it. It's just a random funny story. If you are shippers of pairings with these two that were mentioned here, I didn't write this to offend anyone. Just thought I would put something funny out

I am still working on Change Me. Haven't forgotten it. New Chapter for that will be out by the end of this week (-Shameless advertising)

* * *

><p>Ichigo was laying in his bed listening to his ipod and reading a book. He looked up every once in a while to see Rukia tinkering on his computer. Ever since they got home, she had been itching to get on due to what they had talked about in school. Their teacher was talking about internet safety and that each of them should google their names and see what comes up. Just to make sure there was nothing bad on there.<p>

Ichigo had repeatedly reassured the girl that there was nothing of her online considering she technically had done nothing that could be recorded on the internet. She just frowned at him for this but was determined to figure out what was there about her. Ichigo hadn't cared enough to look himself so he let her use the computer first.

"Ichigo?" She called to him. When she didn't get a response she yelled louder. "Ichigo!"

He looked up at her and took out one earbud. "What, midget?"

"Did you know that people have been debating if you were better off with me or Orihime? I didn't know you were interested in either of us…" She trailed off, deciding this conversation was a lot less awkward in her head.

Ichigo's face turned pink. "What? What are you talking about? I thought you were searching for yourself." He got up and walked up to her. He leaned over her shoulder to see that she was on some website that asked _IchiRuki or IchiHime?_

"I _was_ looking for myself, but a lot of the hits for Rukia lead to Ichigo and Rukia…That's why I asked." She told him in quiet voice. "But don't get all excited there are other people I have been paired with too!" She added.

She clicked on a website called fanfiction and searched for her name there and they saw all the other pairings she had.

"OMG ewww! Why would you be interested in a relationship with Byakuya? That's incest!" Ichigo was grossed out by the thought of Byakuya and Rukia performing unthinkable acts. He made a slight gagging sound.

"It is but Nii-sama is an attractive man…I guess anyone would be lucky to be with him…" She said timidly.

"Eww Rukia!"

"What! I am not saying I want to. I am just saying I can understand their thought process."

"Whatever. They also have you paired with Renji and…Gin? Really? What is going on here?" He looked appalled

"I think its called creative freedom. Let's look at who people think you should be with." She searched up Ichigo.

Ichigo felt ok with the first few. _Ok Me and Rukia, Rukia, Orihime, Orihime, Byakuya. Me too? Really. Next…Grimm…WHAT!_

"Oh, looks like I'm not the only one with weird pairings." She smirked at him.

"Grimmjow? Seriously? I think it's just this one person." He reassured himself that it was probably just one person.

She then types Grimmjow in the other character box and he whimpered a little when he saw all the results for the two of them.

Rukia then googled GrimmIchi and Ichigo almost fell on the floor seeing how many results that procured.

"Looks like it's more than one author…" Rukia told him. "Oh look! You guys have fan websites!" Rukia was now cackling evilly at the boy.

She kept browsing through pictures and websites for him and Grimmjow and he looked like he looked so shocked to say anything.

"I don't understand…" He finally said. "Why am I always the effeminate one in the relationship?"

Rukia just looked at him and then roared with more laughter.

* * *

><p>Ichigo had woken up the next day in a foul mood. Rukia had continued to pester him about his relationship with Grimmjow for half the day before she discovered there were just as many who supported him with his own hollow. She bugged him the whole night about that one until she was so exhausted that she fell asleep.<p>

He didn't know why people paired him with all these people (and figments of his imagination) when he was only 15 and not interested. But most of all, he was pissed that he was always the effeminate one in all these relationships (unless an actual girl was involved). _I am a masculine man!_ He told himself. But there seemed to be enough evidence that the world thought of him as the more effeminate in certain relationships.

He got to school and sulked in his corner.

"Hey Honey!" Ichigo looked up to find Grimmjow standing next to him grinning. _She told him. I am going to kill that midget_.

"What Grimmjow?" He asked irritably.

"Now, is that any way to address your one true love? Unless your hollow side has stolen your heart from me! Has he?" Grimmjow feigned alarm before laughing at him.

Ichigo just growled at him. Then he gave up trying to argue with the blue haired man. He sighed aloud. _I am never going to live this down._

* * *

><p>AN: Yay! Hope you liked it. Poor Ichi!

Please read and review. Reviews make my day :)


End file.
